Skywalker Adventures: Hidden Legacies
by Judy.Laura.L
Summary: What started out as a simple project for his grandchildren turns into a grand adventure uncovering the secrets of Anakin's past. Now, Anakin and his family must search and find out the truth of his lineage, and learn the true meaning in being a Skywalker.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything just so everybody is clear on that.**

 **This is an idea I have been playing around in my head for a couple of years. One night when I was snowed in at my grandma's I was thinking of this and couldn't get it out of my head. Since I'm a little stumped on my Mysteries on Naboo, I'm hoping to take a break and work on this for a little while. A lot ideas in this came from reading the Star Wars books:** _ **The Ghostling Children, The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker, Capture Arawynne, and Trouble on Tatooine.**_ **Great reads by the way so there will be a lot of spoilers from them. There will also be spoilers from the Legends series. This is part of the series of if Anakin hadn't gone to the Dark Side, and he and Padme were able to raise Luke and Leia together in the same universe as my Mysteries on Naboo.**

 **Story takes place eighteen years after the battle of Yavin, shortly after the Corellian trilogy. Enjoy!**

Skywalker Adventures: Hidden Legacy

What started out as a simple project for his grandchildren turns into a grand adventure uncovering the secrets of Anakin's past. Now, Anakin and his family must search and find out the truth of his lineage, and learn the true meaning in being a Skywalker.

 **Chapter 1**

Tatooine; 32 bby

 _Anakin winced as his mother gently dabbed the little cut on his face he had gotten from his latest podrace._

 _He had been so close._

 _He had reached Metta Drop when Sebulba flashed him with his vents causing his podracer to spin out of control. Anakin's experience and quick reflexes had saved him when he cut the thrusters and tried to right his steering before the engines slammed into the sand. He was able to save the pod. Well, mostly. He left the crash with only a few bruises, and a couple of minor cuts and burns. No worse than usual everytime he crashed. Master Watto had been happy with all the winnings he got betting against him, but his mother Shmi Skywalker had been frantic, especially when she saw the harsh cut bleeding down his face._

 _After helping Watto return the damaged podracer to the shop's junkyard, Watto had allowed them to return home where Shmi could wash and Anakin's cuts. The bowl of water Shmi had gotten to help clean him was now dirtied with blood, sand, and grime Anakin had acquired that day._

 _Shmi's eyes were filled with tears and worry. No doubt thinking of all the close calls Anakin had everytime he raced. "If Watto makes you race again, I swear I will throw him in the shredder," Shmi swore as she placed the bacta patch onto the cut._

 _Anakin shook his head. His mother always threatened Watto everytime he climbed into that pod. "I don't mind it, Mom," Anakin said to her._

 _Podracing, flying in general was his passion. When he was soaring through the desert he felt like he wasn't just flying. He was free. Yes, podracing was his escape from the cruel reality he and his mother lived in as slaves on Tatooine. It didn't matter how many times he crashed. When he was flying, he felt like nothing could hold him down._

 _His words didn't ease his mother's worry. "Everytime Watto makes you race, I pray that you make it out alive and in one piece," Shmi said._

" _I'm getting better, Mom," Anakin reassured her. "I swear. I'm going to win the next one. I can feel it. Then after a couple wins, I'll win my freedom then I'll win some more and buy yours."_

 _Shmi smiled watery. He son said that all the time, but she didn't have the heart to squash his dreams. When you're a slave, dreams were the greatest power to help you get through the hardships._

" _Just be careful," she told him._

 _Later that night, Anakin found himself sitting outside his home, looking up at the many star systems in the night sky. His mind wandered to a few days ago when he and his best friend Kister, and their friends Pala and Dorn helped the ghostling children escape. The ghostlings were delicate, but beautiful creatures who had been captured by Sebulba and his men to be sold to Gardulla the Hutt to be placed in her Pleasure Garden. Anakin and his friends had been able to help them escape before the transmitters had been placed in them, but during the ordeal, Pala and Dorn had been identified. So when Jira's smuggler friend had come to take the ghostlings he had to take Pala and Dorn with him as well, or else they'd been killed by Gardulla for helping the slaves escape. Anakin and Kitster had barely managed not to be identified by wearing Jawa disguises throughout debacle. As Anakin looked up at the stars he imagined the ghostling children being reunited with their parents, and Pala and Dorn returning to the homes they had been taken from at such a young age. Anakin hoped that when they returned home their families would still be there._

" _Ani! Bedtime!" his mother called out, but Anakin just continued to look up at the stars._

" _Ani?" Shmi stopped when she saw her son staring up at the stars glittering the Tatooine sky. She recognized the wistful look on his face and knew what he was thinking. She went over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him close to her. "They'll be alright."_

" _Are you sure, Mom?" Anakin asked, turning his head to look up at her. "What if Pala's mom doesn't recognize her? What if Dorn's parents don't want him anymore?"_

 _Shmi ran her hand through his hair comfortingly. "A mother always knows, Anakin. Parents never forget no matter how long. There ever comes a time you and I ever get separated, I would never forget you. Dorn and Pala's parents will remember them." Shmi just knew it._

 _Anakin leaned into his mother's embrace, taking comfort in her words. "I love you, Mom."_

 _Shmi smiled then kissed the top of her son's head, holding him close to her. "I love you too, my beautiful boy."_

 _For a while they just sat there outside their home, holding one another as they gazed at the stars._

" _Mom?" Anakin broke the silence._

" _Yes, Ani?"_

" _Do you remember your parents?" he asked._

 _Shmi froze and Anakin could sense the sadness in his mother, making him feel guilty for asking._

 _Shmi took a deep breath to calm herself. The topic of her parents was always a painful one ever since she was taken and made into a slave when she was younger than her little Ani._

" _Yes," she answered._

 _Anakin looked at her with his big blue eyes._

" _My memories of them are over thirty years old, but I remember bits and pieces of them. I only have one memory of my mother. I must have lost her when I was very young. She had the bluest eyes like yours, and a beautiful, kind, but sad smile on her face. I remember my father a bit more. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. I remember he was always serious, but everytime he saw me he would smile, and I would know that he loved me so much." Tears stung Shmi's eyes just like they did everytime she dove deep into her memories._

 _Anakin hugged his mother, trying to send all his love to her. He couldn't imagine being separated from her._

 _Shmi wiped her eyes and held her son close to her. "When I was taken, my family had been on a space cruise before the pirates attacked. I believe I had been with my grandfather while the rest of my family managed to escape. When the pirates found us, they killed my grandfather, but spared me when they noticed I was wearing an expensive lace dress with jewels, and decided I was more valuable alive. I never saw my family again," Shmi explained._

 _Anakin had heard the story before about his mother's capture into slavery, but not her family._

" _Maybe you were a princess?" he suggested._

 _Shmi couldn't help but chuckled a bit. "I don't believe so, Ani. Yes, I was wearing an expensive gown, and yes I had a higher education than most children my age, but that doesn't make me a princess."_

" _Well, then you came from an important family," Anakin insisted. "Maybe they're looking for you right now."_

 _Shmi tried not to sigh. Her son looked so hopeful and enthusiastic over the idea. "Maybe," she said, looking back up at the stars. "It's been so long though."_

" _Didn't you tell me that parents never forget no matter how long?" Anakin asked. "They're out there. They're looking for you. Looking for us."_

 _It was a sweet idea. One Shmi rarely allowed herself to even think as the years went by. She had hoped for so long that her parents would find her and Anakin, and that they would be a family. But too much time had passed._

" _They'll find us one day," Anakin said, looking up at the stars._

" _Yes," Shmi whispered as the stars twinkled above. "Maybe they will."_

000{{*}}000

 **The man slammed the door of his private office with such force many items in the room shook, and he threw the datapad he had been carrying across the room in a rare display of temper.**

 **Another dead end.**

 **This time the informant was shot by his partner before he could give any useful information.**

 **He was so close. So close to finding the ship that had taken his child from him. By now she would be a fully grown woman in her mid-thirties.**

 **So many years had passed. Years he wasted by distractions he no longer deemed important anymore while his child suffered under Force knows what torments. Now, he had the time and resources to find her and bring her home where she belonged.**

 **He calmed himself, picking up the datapad he had thrown before sitting himself down at his desk. His newly acquired position was still new to him compared to his previous one. Expensive paintings decorated the office walls along with antiquities and heirlooms his family had collected over the years.**

 **He could remember his child playing hide-and-seek in here, and giggling as he searched for her, pretending that he couldn't find her until she burst out of her hiding spot and tackled from behind.**

 **A small smile appeared on his lips at the memory of those times.**

 **Reaching out into one of the drawers in his desk, he pulled out and turned on the holo he had hidden in it. The holo was of a little girl around five or six years old playing in a garden surrounded by plants and flowers and getting dirt on her pink frock. Her dark ebony hair was pulled back out of her face, showing sweet, innocent brown eyes, and a charming grin missing a front tooth as she looked up at the holocamera. The image sent a pang through his heart.**

 **After everything he'd been through, losing his daughter was one of the most painful experiences in his life. He never forgave his family for abandoning her, and he'll never forgive the Republic or their precious Jedi for allowing such things to happen and not do anything.**

 **No matter, he would find his precious little girl, even if it took the rest of his days.**

" **I will find you, my little Shmi. No matter how long it takes. No matter who stands in my way. I will find you."**

 **The image of little Shmi grinned brightly at him.**

000{{*}}000

 _Coruscant; 18 aby_

"Jaina Solo!"

Jaina woke up with a jerk, sitting up to see her history teacher Madame Mou and the entire class looking at her. She felt her cheeks redden as she realized that she had fallen asleep in history class again.

Madame Mou narrowed her eyes. "Could you tell me who was the last member of the House Valorum?"

Jaina's mind went to a panic mode trying to remember all those lessons Threepio jabbered about.

Madame Mou quirked an eyebrow. "No? Anyone else?"

A few hands rose before she picked the girl sitting behind Jaina. "Finis Valorum."

"Correct," Madame Mou said before returning her gaze to Jaina. Jaina tried not to let her cheeks burn anymore under it until Madame Mou returned to the front of the class and continued her lecture.

After the incident on Corellia, her mother Chief of State Leia Skywalker-Solo had taken an extended leave of absence to spend more time with her family. That also included her wanting Jaina, and her brothers Jacen and Anakin to have the normal childhood experience of going to school and interacting with other children instead of the private tutors they had been doing the last few years. It wasn't so bad for Jaina. She liked most of her classes, got along alright with almost everyone, and the best part was that her twin Jacen shared most of her classes. She just didn't enjoy history that much. Ironic her father would say, considering that her mother and grandmother were a couple of the galaxy's most famous politicians. Jaina was more interested in mechanics and flying, not politics.

She looked to her left, and two rows down was her brother Jacen chewing the end of his pencil, no doubt bored as she was. He had been forced to leave his pet Voorpack their grandmother had gotten him at home when their mother caught him trying to sneak it to school with him this morning. The fluffy little animal had cried a little when Jacen handed it off to his mother. If Jacen had been able to sneak it to school, he'd be playing with it under his desk while pretending to listen to the teacher. Now, Jacen seemed bored out of his mind as Jaina.

Jaina tried to listen as Madame Mou taught.

"Can anyone tell me the importance of family trees?" she asked the class.

Several hands went up. "So we know who we're related to and don't accidentally marry our cousin," one boy answered.

A few kids giggled. Madame Mou smiled. "Yes, but not quite. Anyone else?"

A girl answered, "So we know where we come from."

"Yes, so we know where we come from. History has shown us that while we do not make history, history makes us. Therefore, we are the product of history. History can make the greatest heroes and the worse villains," Madame Mou explained.

Jaina thought about her own family. Her mom, dad, Uncle Luke, and grandparents were heroes of the New Republic. Just that alone was enough to awe anyone.

"For your holiday assignments I want you to do a billboard of your family tree going back six generations. I will expect them completed when you return in a month's time," Madame Mou explained.

The class groaned at the thought of doing homework over their Fete break.

The school bell chimed signaling the end of the day. As everyone gathered their belongings and rushed out into the hallway, Madame Mou called out, "Jaina! Jacen!"

The Solo twins stopped and turned back to their history teacher. "Since the two of you both share the same family, I want you to do separate branches. That means one of you do one parent's side while one does the other parent's. Understood?"

The twins nodded.

"Very well, you may go."

They turned to leave.

"One more moment, Jaina," Madame Mou called.

Jaina stopped. Her brother gave her a nudge through their bond to tell her that he'd be waiting for her outside with their brother Anakin. Jaina turned back to Madame Mou.

The teacher motioned her to come closer. Jaina did so, already anticipating the lecture she was sure to get for falling asleep in class.

The teacher would send a message to her mother explaining what she did in class, and then Jaina would get a lecture from her mother about disrespect and the importance of listening to others. She honestly didn't mean to fall asleep. She had been up half the night trying to figure out what to get for her grandparents and Uncle Luke for Fete. since the Corellian incident, Jaina, her brothers, and parents had only seen them about a handful of times. Uncle Luke was busy teaching at the Jedi Academy on Yavin, and her grandparents were always traveling the galaxy, visiting old friends, finding more students, and helping whatever they could. She missed them and wanted to get them something special for Fete, but no luck so far.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Madame Mou asked gently.

Her mother had tried to teach her the importance of honesty, but she felt embarrassed telling her teacher what was bothering her. She did get some sleep though so she nodded.

Madame Mou frowned but didn't press on it. "Then why don't you like my class?"

Jaina shifted uncomfortably. Madame Mou was really nice. She just got exasperated by students' lack of interest in her subject. Jaina didn't want to hurt her feelings. "It's not that I don't like it. It's just that it doesn't click right with me. I want to be a pilot someday, and I don't see how knowing who Finis Valorum was is going to help me," she explained.

Madame Mou nodded. "I see, but what kind of pilot? If you plan on joining the military it will be important to know the history of your government. Or if you plan on flying freighters you should understand the cultures your clients will be living in. If you plan on becoming a Jedi like I've heard you talking about with your brother, you'll probably need to know more about the history of the Old Republic, the Empire, and the New Republic."

Jaina winced. Her uncle and grandfather had talked with her parents about sending her and her brothers to the Jedi Academy for training in a couple of years. Jaina was excited and couldn't wait to go. She knew Madame Mou was right. Whenever her grandparents came to visit, Jaina would listen to tales of her grandfather fighting the Separatists, and battling Dooku, Ventress, and Sidious, and her grandmother uncovering Separatist plots and conspiracies. Her family made history interesting in their stories. Anything else seemed boring to Jaina.

Madame Mou smiled gently at her. "I know you come from an interesting family, but I think this assignment will help you appreciate the legacy they come from and be proud of your other ancestors."

Jaina hoped so.

Madame Mou said she could go and Jaina didn't hesitate to leave, she went down the hallway, stopping at her locker to grab her bag and stuff her books and datapads in it before going outside to meet with her brothers.

A couple weeks from Fete, the weather on Coruscant was cold with snow falling down, giving it a Fete feeling.

Jaina noticed most of the students gathering in speeders with their parents, but where were Jacen and Anakin?

She heard the roars of engines, then a shout "Come on, Jaina!" that sounded a lot like Anakin. Turning her head she saw that her father had arrived in one of their speeders. Her brothers were in the back seats waiting for her. She ran over to them and hopped in, buckling herself as her dad pulled away and headed towards their home.

"You kids excited to be done for the holiday?" Han asked as he flew through the Coruscant traffic.

"Well, I wouldn't say done. The teachers gave us all assignments to work on over the holiday." Jaina answered.

"Say what?" Han exclaimed, looking at his children in disbelief for a moment before turning his attention back to the traffic to avoid a transport.

"My teacher told me o write about my holiday over the break," Anakin said.

"And our science teacher assigned us a project on Ithorian plants," Jaina added.

"And our history teacher wants us to do a billboard on our family tree," Jacen finished.

Han whistled. "Man, they sure crack the whip on you kids in private school, but the good news is that you'll have a whole month to work on them."

"Can we stop at Zekk's place real quick?" Jaina asked. "Zekk said he was going to be off planet around Fete time and I want to give him his present before he leaves." Zekk was a street urchin the twins had met a year ago and had become their best friend. Since he loved to tinker like Jaina, she had gotten him a new tool set for Fete. "Please, Dad."

Han sighed playfully. "Alright, but real quick. Your mother wants you kids home and ready for when your Uncle Luke and grandparents come over."

"They're coming over today?" Jacen asked excitedly.

Jaina was excited too. Her grandparents were flying her grandmother's old Naboo skiff and hadn't been expected to come for a couple more days.

"Your grandpa commed a couple hours ago. Said they'd be in Coruscant space and home in time for dinner," Han confirmed.

Jaina was so excited and she could sense her brothers' excitement as well. She couldn't wait.

000{{*}}000

"Yes, Chief Gavrisom. My family will be there in time for the New Year celebrations," Leia Skywalker-Solo saif to the Calibop.

The current Chief of State of the New Republic bowed his head in appreciation. "Thank you Leia. you have no idea how important your presence will be at the gala," he said.

The transmission ended and Leia sighed. "No more than every gala these last twelve years," she grumbled.

When she went on her leave of absence, she had been expecting her workload to have lightened a bit. Ponc Gavrisom, her replacement seemed to be doing alright, but there were still some cases that required her expertise and public events that required her and her family's presence. Han had grumbled, asking what was the point of retirement if they were just going to keep bugging her.

She'll admit that at times the calls got on her nerves, but ever since she sent the children to a normal private school here on Coruscant months ago, it had become quiet here at their apartment with just Threepio, her noghri bodyguards, and her assistant Emle for company. Leia wasn't cut out to be a homemaker, as proven by her past attempts at cooking, and she certainly wasn't the type to host or attend tea parties like the noblewomen of Naboo and Alderaan use to do. She needed to either be working on something or in the middle of some kind of action. Of course, with the peaceful quietness coming from the last remnants of the Empire, the later seemed less likely.

She sighed before getting up from her desk to check if everything was ready before she sent Emle home for the day.

Leia, Emle, Threepio, and the children had decorated their home weeks ago for Fete and the place looked festive with green holly, red bows, and handmade decorations everywhere. It kind of reminded Leia of the Fete holidays she celebrated on Tatooine as a child with her family, and the ones she celebrated on Alderaan as a teenager with the Organas. Those were special times in a time of darkness, and Leia was determined to make more happy ones with her family.

She paused when she heard the front door open and close, followed by a bunch of footsteps and then she smiled.

That would be Han and the kids. She could sense them. They were a little late coming home but that shouldn't have surprised her.

She walked to the front hallway to see Han tugging his jacket off. The children's coats, shoes, and bookbags had already been pushed aside, and Leia could hear them chattering in the kitchen and trying to get some snacks, according to Threepio's complaints.

She smiled, walking up to her husband, and wrapping her arms around her husband before pecking him on the lips.

"Interesting trip?" she asked, pulling slightly away.

Han's eyes flickered towards the kitchen. "Always," he answered before kissing her back.

000{{*}}000

When the chimes rang, the children were excited as that one pet they had that got excited everytime the door chimes rang. They all rushed to the front door before Leia or Han could even get up from their seats.

Thankfully the Noghri, Leia's personal bodyguards Cakhmaim and Meewalh were there first to confirm that it was indeed Leia's parents and brother. Not that Leia couldn't sense them, but it was important for the children to know whether the people behind the door were friends or foes.

Leia and Han had gotten up and were heading towards the front hallway where they heard the exclamations of "Grandma! Grandpa! Uncle Luke!" from the children, and the "Oh Artoo!" from Threepio.

When they reached them, Leia smiled at the sight. Jacen was hugging her mother, Jaina her father, and little Anakin with Luke.

The years had been kind to Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala-Skywalker despite the wars they faced and the losses they endured. In their sixties, their hair had only just begun to turn gray, mostly around their temples. Lines and wrinkles had also become more noticeable, especially the laugh lines that had appeared in recent years. Everyone in the galaxy looked at them and saw heroes of the Old Republic that survived the Empire to help create the New Republic. However, to Leia, her family, and her friends they saw two people who loved each other for four decades and endured whatever the galaxy threw at them together.

"Alright kids, let your uncle and grandparents settle down so we can eat," Han's voice told their children.

Leia hugged her parents and brother as soon as she was able to.

"I was getting a little worried when you guys said you'd be delayed for another week," Leia said as they headed towards the dining room to eat supper.

"We had to make a few side trips along the way," Padme said as they entered the dining room where Threepio began laying out their dinner.

"We ended up playing school transport to some of the students going away for Fete, then we stopped at Naboo to visit Sola and the girls, then Bakura, and of course we had to stop by Hapes to visit the Queen Mother and her family," Anakin elaborated as everyone sat down.

Leia and Han both sat at the heads of the table, Jaina inbetween her grandparents on one side, and Luke inbetween his nephews on the other.

"How is everyone?" Leia asked.

"Well, your Aunt Sola and cousins all send their love," Padme said as she buttered her roll while her husband started digging into his nerfburger. "She gave me the children's presents to open on Fete."

The children perked up, excited at the knowledge of opening more presents on Fete.

Han coughed a little. "And how's little Malinza?" he asked carefully.

Anakin and Padme both set their utensils down and looked at their son seated across from them. Malinza Thanos was the daughter of a former lover Luke's, Gaeriel Captison whom he had known after the Battle of Endor when the Skywalkers, Han, and Chewie visited Bakura on a diplomatic mission. Luke had broken it off, and fourteen years later had returned to ask Gaeriel for her help in dealing with the Corellian incident. The price of that help costed Gaeriel her life and many other Bakurans, leaving her five-year-old daughter an orphan. Because of that Luke had made the point to visit her at her guardian's home whenever he could, and Anakin and Padme were happy to join him.

Luke smiled. "She's growing up fast. She was real excited over our visit and the presents we had gotten her for Fete."

Leia exchanged a discreet glance with her parents. At the time, Leia couldn't understand why her twin brother didn't pursue more into his relationship with the beautiful Bakuran senator. She had wanted Luke to be happy as their parents were with one another, and as she was with Han. she knew he was still fond of her years later when he asked her for her help and felt guilty over her death. She knew now that while Gaeriel Captison wasn't the love of his life, Luke had still cared for her, and Leia hoped that one day he would find someone and settle down. At least he would be a father to someone's orphan child sho needed one.

"That's good," she said, cutting up her nerfburger. "Do you think Laera would allow a playdate with the children?"

Luke shrugged as he lifted his drink. "She might. I'll have to talk to her about that."

"And how was Hapes?" Han asked.

"Well, Teneniel and Isolder are doing alright despite the usual plots and assassination attempts. Their daughter has sprouted and is really tough for an eight-year-old. And of course Ta'Chume is as charming as ever," Anakin answered, that last bit with a little sarcasm.

"Why would someone want to kill the Queen Mother and Prince Isolder?" Jacen asked.

As Padme explained to Jacen the politics of Hapes to him, everyone else chatted away as they dove into their dinner.

After the table was cleared, everyone gathered in the living room where the children happily helped unpacking the presents from their uncle and grandparents suitcases and placing them under the Alderaanian pine tree with their other presents. Leia would have to keep an eye on them until Fete day.

Leia and Han talked with Luke, Padme, and Anakin as they sat down on the chairs and sofa. They told how everyone else was doing.

Had had taken Chewie to his homeplanet Kashyyyk so he could spend Fete with his family.

Wedge was taking his family to spend Fete with Booster Terrik and the Horn's aboard Booster's ship.

Leia had commed Winter on New Alderaan to know that she, Tycho, and the Alderaanian council planned on hosting a celebration like they use to before Alderaan was destroyed.

And finally, Han told them about how Lando was taking Tendra over to Mon Cal for a getaway.

"So Lando's getting serious with Tendra," Padme commented, remembering the young woman who had helped them months ago during the Corellian incident.

Han nodded, smirking a little.

Luke raised an eyebrow, setting his hot chocolate. "Are you really thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"What?" Anakin asked.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Lando came in here a few days before he left, asking for ideas on how to propose to Tendra while they're on Mon Cal," she explained.

Padme gasped in delight. Anakin just said, "So the idiot finally worked up the nerve."

Padme smacked his arm, and Luke chuckled. "Well, I'm happy for him. I know he was a little nervous with her father a month ago when I last saw him. He must have been asking for her hand."

"As he should be," Anakin said, his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. "Tendra Risant is practically a princess. Any father would want to know his little girl wasn't marrying a scoundrel."

"Was that a shot at me?" Han demanded.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Cool your jets, Solo. i'm just thinking about how one day Jaina will marry a hotshot pilot like you, and how priceless your reaction is going to be."

Everyone laughed at the horrified expression on Han's face at the thought of his little girl marrying a scoundrel like her mother did.

"Speaking of wedding bells," Leia said, looking over at her brother. "I'm surprised you didn't invite Mara over."

Luke's face reddened. "I did, but she said she was busy helping Karrde with runs, and had already made plans to spend some time with her Kryze family on Mandalore."

Leia exchanged a grin with her parents. It was no secret to any of the Skywalkers and Solos that Luke was attracted to Mara Jade and had feelings for her. She was practically a part of the family ever since they meet her during the Thrawn Crisis when she helped save their lives from Thrawn and C'boath, and Anakin discovered her birth parents.

"That's too bad. Maybe we could invite her to come with us for the New Year gala this month," Leia suggested.

Luke was about to protest when little Anakin came up to his grandmother. "Grandma, could we open a present?" he asked in a cute innocent tone. Leia knew her son was being unfair when he stared up at her mother with those Skywalker blue eyes that no woman could resist.

Padme sighed, getting up. "Alright you kids can each open one today."

"You're going to spoil them now?" Han asked as Padme went over to the pile of new presents the kids had just stocked under the tree.

"That's what grandparents are for?" Jaina answered as her grandmother gave her and her brothers each a present to open.

Leia shared a conspired grin with her twin and father. They knew what Padme was up to.

The kids ripped off the wrapping paper and groaned. "Pajamas?"

When they were children on Tatooine Leia and Luke were allowed to open one present the night before Fete. It was always a set of new pajamas for them before they dug into the real presents the next day.

Anakin made a show of mock horror. "That hurts. Your grandmother and I went through a lot of trouble getting you kids those pajamas on Chandrila."

The kids looked up at him and he grinned. "I'm just teasing you guys."

Everybody laughed.

Jaina got up and went over to hug her grandparents in thanks.

"Grandpa?" Jaina asked as she pulled from him. "What's the best present your grandparents ever got you?"

The humor and joy was gone in that moment, replaced with trepidation as Anakin's wife, children, and son-in-law looked at him.

Jaina, Jacen, and little Anakin didn't know about the harsh childhood their grandfather had been through as a slave, or that the only family he had at their age was his mother Shmi Skywalker.

Anakin took a deep breath. It had been so long since he thought about those hard days working in Watto's shop in the infernal heat, lucky to have a few scraps of food and water, and worried about someone beating his mother when Watto would rent her to a customer. He had often thought about her during his exile while he and Padme raised Luke and Leia, and had learned to make peace with the past years ago. He knew she would have loved the twins, and he knew she would have loved Jaina, Jacen, and little Anakin as well. His grandchildren deserved to know about her, their great-grandmother.

"Well, I never knew my grandparents. It was just me and my mother, and we couldn't afford gifts. But every Fete after dinner, my mother would have me light a candle and then we would eat pallies and sing songs with our neighbors throughout the night, and we would have a wonderful Fete."

Tears stung Anakin's eyes, remembering his mother telling him that the lighting of the candle was a beacon to good spirits who brought fortune to those with a lighted home, and singing and dancing with his friends under the three Tatooine moons. The one time of the year the slaves of Tatooine could feel free.

Jaina, Jacen, and little Anakin sensed their grandfather's sadness. They all gathered around him and shared a big hug with him.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa," Jaina whispered in his ear.

A tear escaped Anakin's eyes as he held his grandchildren close to him.

Padme, Luke, Leia, and Han watched the scene with aching hearts, knowing of the true pain and loss that weighed down on Anakin Skywalker.

000{{*}}000

 **So what do you all think? As I was writing this chapter I got an idea for my Skywalker Adventures one-shot series. If any of you guys have questions I'm willing to answer them. Review please. I would love to know what you're thoughts are on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thanks everyone for waiting so patiently for this. Most of the chaos I went through with classes happened a couple weeks ago, and I finally got my muse back. Hopefully it will stay with me so I can write down all these ideas I've kept in for so long.**

 **I've added in a character of my own design Kire Skywalker Tempsherr. He's the son Shmi had before Anakin and was taken from her. When the Empire formed Sidious found him and trained him as Darth Vader. Hope to write his full story in my Skywalker Adventures one-shot series. I don't usually support the idea of Anakin having long lost siblings, but once this idea popped in my head I couldn't get it out.**

 **Warning: I haven't determined how graphic this story will get which is why I rated it pg-13, but to anyone who's read, watched, or heard of slave stories you get where I'm coming from. Slavery is never really a happy tale. Just to let you all know that you have been forewarned.**

 **Chapter 2**

Later that night as Anakin and Han were tucking the children in for the night, Padme and Luke helped Leia clean up.

"I wasn't expecting that turn of events," Luke said as he picked up the wrapping paper from earlier.

"I know," Padme agreed. "Hearing your father talk to the kids about that…"

Growing up, Luke and Leia rarely heard stories of their father's childhood. He would tell them of their grandmother Shmi as would their Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. They knew that she had been a kind woman who loved her family and did her best to care for them.

Leia gathered the empty mugs on the table and carried them to the kitchen. "Has he mentioned any of this lately? His mother and childhood on Tatooine?" she asked as she deposited the mugs into the sink.

Her mother and brother shook their heads.

"No, that's the first time he's mentioned anything like that in a while," Padme answered her.

Luke shifted a bit. "He seemed fine during the trip to here. Who knows?"

The three Skywalkers decided to drop the topic. Instead, they talked about the upcoming Fete celebration, not knowing how memorable this Fete was going to be.

000{{*}}000

66 bby;

 _The little girl sobbed as she leaned over her grandfather's body. Smoke blew from the blaster wound in his chest and his eyes were glazed over. Tears spilled_ _down her cheeks. Grandfather had been a big, terrifying man, but she had felt much safer with him than the scary pirates surrounding her and the other passengers who weren't as lucky to escape as the others had._

" _Shut up, you little brat!" one of the pirates snarled, pointing a blaster in her face._

 _She immediately fell silent._

 _She wanted her papa! She always felt safe in Papa's arms._

 _The scary pirates made her and the passengers stand up and placed binders on their wrists before making them walk to the pirates' ship._

 _She didn't want to leave Grandfather all alone, but she was scared of the pirates shooting her like they'd threatened. She had been holding hands with her uncle when the pirates had boarded and she was separated from him in the chaos. Was he alright? And her aunt and grandmother? Did they escape? Or were they shot like grandfather? She couldn't think like that. She had to be brave._

 _Brave like Papa._

 _They climbed up the ramp into the pirates' ship. She feel the fear radiating from the other passengers and heard them whispering. She caught the words "ransom" and "slavery". She had heard of the word ransom before but not slavery. What was slavery?_

 _She had no time to wonder when they stopped and were forced to their knees._

 _A pirate dressed in full-body armor with a plastoid helmet concealing his face stood before them. She felt sick to her stomach as she felt his gaze study her. Through the vizor she could see his dark green eyes piercing into her like a vibrobade._

" _Is this all of them?" the pirate asked, his gaze never leaving her's._

 _The reptilian alien answered him in a language she couldn't understand._

 _The pirate nodded, his gaze turned to her shoulder where her family crest was stitched. His eyes returned back to her's. "What is your name?"_

 _She didn't think she could speak. A lump was in her throat. She had to be brave. She had to be brave. She repeated in her mind, but she didn't feel brave._

" _What. Is. Your. Name?" the pirate repeated in a calm tone that frightened her._

" _S-Shmi," she whispered._

 _She had no way to be certain, but she swore that underneath his helmet he was smiling a wicked and evil grin like the monsters Papa told her about._

" _Shmi," the pirate echoed. "A pretty name for a pretty girl."_

 _She had heard many people say that, but coming from this pirate… despite the fancy lace dress she wore she felt filthy and disgusting under his eyes._

 _She wanted Papa._

Papa! Where are you?

 _The pirate reached out and she flinched away, but not far enough._

 _He touched the crystal necklace her mother had left to her. It was a beautiful crystal amethyst hanging off a golden chain. The only connection she had to the mother she never knew, along with the pilate doll tied around her waist with her sash._

" _Please," she whimpered._

 _The pirate wasn't so nice. He pulled and the chain snapped._

" _No!" she screamed. A hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her back down. Tears spilled down her face._

" _Oh, don't worry little Shmi," the pirate said as he stood up, the necklace clenched in his fist. "We'll make sure Daddy knows his little girl is alright. A little… token will let him know that."_

 _She could hear the snickering and feel the amusement from the other pirates. More tears shed from her eyes._

" _In the meantime, we can find further use for you."_

Papa! Papa where are you?! Papa help me! Papa! Papa!

PAPA!

 _Somewhere in the galaxy_ _two people woke in terror from the feeling of their child in danger._

000{{*}}000

 _Pain._

 _It was something that Anakin had known since the day he was born. If not his pain then the pain his mother and others suffered. The hunger pains from lack of food you received. The aching muscles from carrying heavy burdens all day long. The sting of the whip if you didn't meet your master's needs._

 _Yet none of that could compare to the fear you felt everyday you awakened and worked under the watchful eyes of your master, waiting for you to slip and give him an excuse to beat you until you couldn't stand. If you had family and friends under the same master as you they could use them to get to you. If you stepped out of line too much or tried to escape your master could send the code to your transmitter and blow you to bits._

 _Yes. Fear and Pain were among the first things Anakin learned as a child._

 _Anakin had just turned three years old and they had been under Gardulla the Hutt's ownership for a month when his mother begged her for some water after they and the other slaves had gone without for two days in the Tatooine heat._

 _Gardulla had laughed, striking his mother and bruising her face. She then ordered her guards to take little Anakin and toss him into one of her pools._

 _Anakin could remember hearing his mother's cries and pleas before he was submerged in the dark cool liquids. The water had immediately quenched his thirsts, but after a moment he couldn't breath. The water choked him, and he flailed his limbs to climb out, but the water was deep and he couldn't swim. He was going to die._

 _Until a hand grasped his arm and pulled him out. Anakin coughed and gasped for the air he had finally been given as his mother wrapped her arms around him and held him to her breast, thanking his rescuer. His rescuer as it turned out had been a brave male Bothan whom Gardulla beheaded for defying her instead of activating his transmitter. She enjoyed bloody and painful deaths instead of the quick ones._

 _Any slave revolt that transpired was immediately squashed on Tatooine. Anakin and his mother witnessed two revolts together. Both of them horrifying as they watched the slaves blow up. Those who weren't blown up were beaten to death in the streets and their bodies dragged in the sand as a reminder to any slave who dared to defy their master._

 _The memories and dreams changed, and Anakin found himself face to face with Kire Skywalker Tempsherr, his half-brother. The brother he never had the chance to know because of their lives as slaves that separated them. Kire was dark-haired with their mother's brown eyes and tall like Anakin. Kire, who had lived a life of slavery until he managed to escape, and freed many others until he lost his family and was found by the Empire._

 _Anakin had made peace with his half-brother years ago, and could not understand why he haunted his dreams again._

" _Millions are still in chains!" Kire shouted at him. "Countless others suffering! Dying! Where were you Anakin? We were suppose to free them! Protect them! Where were you when your own people needed you?! Hiding! Playing hero! You abandoned us all!"_

Anakin woke up, gasping.

A quick look around the room reminded him he was here on Coruscant with his family. He relaxed himself, trying to slow his breathing and not wake Padme up as he usually did when he had one of his nightmares. She shifted a bit in her sleep, but otherwise didn't wake up.

He flung his legs on the side of the bed and held his head in his hands. Nightmares were no stranger to him. He had plenty of them over the years throughout his life, but he hadn't dreamed of his childhood since he was a padawan. Not even when he discovered Kire was his half-brother during his years in the Rebellion.

He grabbed his robe and went out into the hallway. Everyone else was sleeping and Artoo and Threepio were shut down for the night.

He could sense the Noghri were still up since they could last days with little sleep. Ever since the discovery of the Noghri ten years ago they had served Anakin and his family as bodyguards in thanks for helping them save their species and transferring them to Wayland. Of course Kire, who had been Darth Vader at that time, had also helped in giving the Noghri food and supplies to their dying planet to ensure their loyalty to the Empire. That had led to them calling Anakin and members of his family Lord or Lady Vader, considering them as "heirs" to Kire's legacy.

Anakin decided to head down to the hanger to work on his and Padme's ship when he sensed Khabarakh nearby hiding in the shadows.

"Is anything the matter, Lord Vader?" the good Noghri asked.

Anakin still didn't like the title, but he appreciated the bodyguard's concern. Because he and Luke were fully trained Jedi capable of taking care of themselves, they didn't require the level of security as Leia, but Anakin was willing to accept one Noghri bodyguard to look after Padme when he couldn't.

"No, Khabarakh. Thank you," Anakin assured him. "Just having problems sleeping."

Khabarakh nodded in understanding. He had a deep respect for Anakin Skywalker and fondness as well. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

Anakin smiled a bit. "I'm afraid not. I'll just go down to the hanger and work on the _Naboo Angel_ for a bit."

Khabarakh nodded again, and Anakin continued his way down to the hanger.

000{{*}}000

When early morning came, Luke woke up before the rest of his family. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Luke could see the Coruscant traffic beginning to grow.

Since Fete was only a couple weeks away, Leia had planned to take the kids to go sled riding and finish any last minute Fete shopping.

Luke decided to meditate for bit before he was thrust into the busy schedule Leia had planned for them today. He had refreshed himself and gotten dressed and was about to make himself a cup of hot chocolate when he felt a sense of annoyance and frustration. At first he thought it was Leia then immediately realized it was his father.

He stretched out with his feelings until he found his father's signature in the hanger.

How long had he been down there?

Luke headed in that direction. When he reached the hanger, he could hear clanging coming from the Nubian skiff and his father cursing.

Luke sighed. It seemed his father was in one of his moods.

He climbed aboard, and found his father working on the ship's hyperdrive. He knew Anakin knew he was there and would acknowledge his presence when he wanted to. He noticed his father was still in his nightclothes with grease stains on them and his hands. Luke knew that the _Naboo Angel_ had needed some repairs after their rough visit to Hapes, but he hadn't realized it was this bad.

"If I didn't have to worry about the Hapes Consortium coming after us I would have killed Ta'Chume for the damage we took taking out that assassin for her," Anakin muttered loud enough for Luke to hear.

Luke winced a little. He didn't like Ta'Chume either, but still. "At least we got here safely," he said.

His father put down his hydrospanner and looked at him disbelievingly. "Barely. It's a miracle the patch up work held until we got here. I swear I could have strangled Ta'Chume before we left Hapes. The only reason I didn't is because I like Teneniel and Isolder, you're Tenel Ka's godfather, and I don't want to open up any more power hungry Hapans on them."

Luke felt his eyes widened a bit, a little surprised at his father's sudden anger. As he got older and wiser Anakin had developed a stronger control over his anger. When he lit up it was when he was deeply disturbed about something.

Anakin took a deep breath and turned away from Luke a bit shamefully. "I'm sorry, Luke. i shouldn't have lashed out at you like that," he apologized.

"It's alright, Dad," Luke readily forgave his father. "But what's really bothering you? It's not Ta'Chume or the damaged hyperdrive."

"Well the hyperdrive is fried I'll tell you that," Anakin said, giving a slight kick to it before leaning against it. "Just couldn't sleep well last night."

Luke's eyes narrowed in concern. In recent years he thought his father's nightmares were getting better. He had a feeling he knew what they were about. "Is this about what Jaina said last night?" he asked.

"It's not Jaina's fault," Anakin told him. "I've never liked talking about my childhood so she couldn't have known."

"Then what is it, Dad?" Luke asked him, walking closer to him. "Tell me. Please."

Anakin sighed, not looking at his son. "Just old memories I don't like visiting."

Luke frowned, but decided not to push. Growing up on Tatooine had been rough for Luke, but he had had a happier childhood than his father. He grew up free and loved surrounded by his parents, sister, Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, and Uncle Ben. He never had to worry about being beaten or dying so young. It had taken years for his father to open up about his life as a slave, and Luke had the feeling it would take even longer before his father completely opened up.

000{{*}}000

Padme got up a little after Luke did, and got ready for the day as well. Anakin's side of the bed was empty which probably meant he was down at the hanger tinkering. She had heard him tossing and turning and muttering in his sleep last night. As soon as she was able to she would talk to him and make sure he was alright.

Once she was ready she went out towards the kitchen to start on breakfast. There she found Threepio powered on and talking with Artoo.

"Good morning, Mistress Padme. I trust that you had a pleasant sleep last night?" Threepio enquired.

Padme smiled. She had missed the old protocol droid. "I did. Thank you."

She rummaged through the pantries, deciding to make hot cakes and bantha strips for breakfast.

"Is there anything you require me to do for you, Mistress Padme?" Threepio asked.

"Actually, could you go down to the hanger and let Anakin know I'm making breakfast?" Padme requested as she heated up the pans on the oven.

"Oh why certainly, Mistress Padme." Threepio headed off.

Artoo beeped at Padme, and Padme smiled. "Yes, you know how chatty he is, and I would like a few more minutes of solitary quietness before the chaos begins today."

Artoo beeped in agreement.

Padme placed the bantha strips on the skillet and mixed the hot cake batter. Years of exile and on the run had sharpened her cooking skills. She no longer had to worry about poisoning her family with her cooking.

She had just poured the batter and flipped the strips when her granddaughter Jaina walked into the kitchen. The little girl was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess, but Padme smiled. In the months she and her husband had been away her granddaughter had sprouted.

"Morning, Miss Jaya," she greeted.

"Morning, Grandma," Jaina said back, rubbing her eyes from the lingering sleepiness in them.

"Do you want blue milk or surra juice?" Padme asked.

"Surra juice, please," Jaina answered as she climbed onto one of the island seats.

Padme picked out a glass and poured a cup for Jaina and set it down in front of her when she noticed the down expression on her granddaughter's face. "What's wrong, Jaina?" she asked, concerned.

"Is Grandpa still upset because of what I said last night?" Jaina asked, softly.

Padme's breath hitched. "What makes you say that?"

"I can sense he's upset down in the hanger. I didn't mean to," Jaina said.

Anakin must be deeply disturbed if their grandchildren could sense it. She would definitely have a talking with him as soon as he came up. In the meantime she walked around the island and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. "I know you didn't, sweetheart. Your grandpa's probably more upset with the hyperdrive on the _Naboo Angel_. Don't worry about it."

"You promise?" Jaina asked.

"Promise," Padme assured her. She kissed her forehead and smiled. "Now, you want to help me flip the hot cakes?"

000{{*}}000

Leia was busy braiding her hair as she thought about the list of plans she made for the next for days with her family. She knew they would easily grow bored of shopping and sled riding, and Han mentioned wanting to take them out to the speeder races. She had wanted them to spend the holiday here on Coruscant together but that wouldn't have been fair. Maybe they could spend a few days on New Alderaan for a visit. She knew Winter would be happy to have them over, and it would give Leia the chance to see how she and her family were doing. Little Bail was just a year younger than her little Anakin and Pela had just turned two a month ago. It had been a while since Leia saw Winter and Tycho's little family.

She heard movement behind her, and was able to see Han in the mirror's reflection getting dressed for the day. She smiled. "Sleep long enough?" she teased.

Han yawned as he slipped his shirt over his head. "I'll let you know when I've had my cafe." He sniffed the air. "I smell bantha strips."

And hot cakes Leia discovered. Her mom or Threepio must be cooking them breakfast.

Han walked up behind her and kissed her brow. "Remind me to tell your mom how much I've missed her cooking."

Leia laughed as she finished pinning her braid up. He would say that, but Han hadn't grown up during the first years of her mother's cooking.

Their bedroom door opened and their son Jacen stepped in. "Grandma said breakfast is ready." Then he disappeared down the hallway.

Han and Leia chuckled. "You heard him," Han said, clapping a hand on Leia's shoulder before following their son.

000{{*}}000

The day seemed to fly by.

The Solos and Skywalkers shopped a little and ate at the New Republic Mall. Jaina felt even more flustered that she still couldn't find her uncle and grandparents Fete presents. There had been so many great gift ideas, but her uncle and grandparents traveled all over the galaxy. She wanted to give each of them something special. She just couldn't figure out what.

After their trip to the mall, Leia had taken them to the snow resort where they all went down steep slopes of snow on sleds.

Jaina had a blast riding down with her father and Uncle Luke who both liked to steer the sled like a spaceship.

When they got tired they all huddled in the resort's cafe, drinking hot cocoa next to the fire until it was time to go.

It was evening now, and the adults were talking together in the living room, so Jaina decided to work on her science project so she would have it done and over with. She was on the floor going through the holonet for research while her brother Anakin played with his X-wing toys a few feet away from her, and Jacen worked on an outline of their father's family tree since Jaina called dibs on their mother's.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" Grandpa asked.

"Working on some homework," Jaina answered, reading through some science articles.

"On Fete break?"

Jaina nodded. "I'm doing my science project on the Donar flower on Ithor." She turned her head to look at the adults. "Have any of you been to Ithor?"

They had each been to Ithor once or twice in their lives.

Her mom during the first years of the New Republic for diplomatic duties.

Her father during his smuggling years.

Uncle Luke when he was searching for students.

Grandma when she was Jaina's age and studying at Naboo's Legislative Youth Program.

And Grandpa when he was a padawan in his teenage years.

"I'm afraid a lot would have changed since the last time we visited," her grandma said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh." Jaina tried not to feel disappointed.

"Hey Dad," Jacen spoke up from his spot on the floor.

"How are we related to cousin Thracken Sal-Solo again?" he asked.

Han groaned and nobody could blame him.

"It's for that family tree project," Jacen explained.

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Come on Han. tell your children about the famous line of Solos. Or should we get Threepio to tell it?" she teased.

"Heck no! Bad enough that goldenrod announced it to the entire galaxy around the time of our wedding!" Han exclaimed.

Leia, Luke, and their parents laughed.

"Come on, Solo," Anakin smiled. "I want to know if there's any more Thackens or Threkins we should know about."

As Han told their children of the Solo bloodline, Leia snuck a glance at her father on the couch. He seemed calmer and more content compared to what she'd felt early this morning, but she still felt a small shadow of darkness weighing on her father and it worried Leia. Glancing at her mother and brother she knew they were worried as well.

She focused her attention back to her husband when her youngest exclaimed, "So we're descended from Corellian royalty?!"

Han chuckled, rubbing his son's head. "Sorry Squirt, no. My great-grandfather was a pretender who tried to con some powerful people and was hanged for it."

"Wow," Jacen breathed before scribbling down all the information his father had just told him.

"What about Grandma Jaina Solo?" Jaina asked, obviously wanting to know more about the grandmother she was named after.

Han shook his head. "Sorry sweetheart. I don't know much about her other than her name was Jaina and the few memories I have of her when I was a kid."

Jaina seemed disappointed and it saddened Leia. When she had been pregnant, she and Han had talked about baby names and he mentioned his mother's name had been Jaina, and she had fallen in love with it. Leia could remember when she was Jaina's age wanting to know more about her grandmother Shmi's family until she learned how her grandmother was captured and sold into slavery at six years old with little memory of her family. It had always been a mystery.

While Jacen tried to organize his notes, Jaina decided to take a break on her science project and ask Padme about her family tree. As Padme talked about the Naberries, Thules, and Lydonias, Leia felt a sense of sadness coming from her father. Looking at him, she realized how left out he must be feeling. If you looked into the Skywalker family, other than Anakin, Luke, Leia, their spouses, and children the only other members were Leia's grandmother Shmi, her half-uncle and his family, and of course the Larses. But they were all dead and the family tree went no further than Shmi Skywalker.

Afterwards, Leia told her children it was time to go to bed, and they went tiredly, but satisfied with the stories their father and grandmother had told of their family legacy.

After Leia left to tuck the children in, Luke turned to his father, realizing more clearly what had been bothering him since this morning. "It was Kire Tempsherr wasn't it? Who you dreamed about last night," he stated.

His mother and Han looked at him surprised.

Anakin seemed surprised as well, but he turned his head away from his son's gaze. "Among other things," he muttered before standing up and heading over to the windows displaying the Coruscant traffic in the dark and leaning against the frame.

Padme got up and headed towards him. "Don't shut us out. Let us help you," she said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Leia came back in and with a quick silent exchange with her brother and husband she knew what was going on.

Anakin sighed.

He, Padme, their children, and Han had been through so much together, and he had learned the hard way a long time ago not to keep secrets from them.

"It was memories of the time I was a little boy back on Tatooine with my mother. The same helplessness I felt because I was a slave and had no control over my life. Then I saw Kire. he accused me of abandoning all the slaves," Anakin explained.

His family looked at him stunned.

Padme was the one who asked, "Do you really think it was Kire?"

"I don't know," Anakin admitted.

"Why do you think he came after all this time?" Leia asked. Although her father and brother had forgiven Kire Skywalker Tempsherr or Darth Vader, she couldn't forget her torture on the Death Star, Alderaan's destruction, and the countless friends, allies, and loved ones she had lost because of him. If Kire's spirit was bothering her father she wanted to find a way to help him.

"Again, I don't know," Anakin answered his daughter. "Kire was always bittered that I didn't do more to help the slaves in my youth as he did."

"Before he became an Imperial," Han muttered under his breath.

"But the New Republic has been doing something about slavery, right?" Luke asked.

Leia looked down shamefully and Han coughed.

It was Padme who's answered, "Not in the Outer Rim. A few weeks ago your father and I visited Kitster and Wald on Tatooine. There has been rumors of a slave auction somewhere in Hutt space."

"The New Republic has been focused on the Imperial Remnants and refugees from the Black Fleet Crisis a year ago. I tried introducing a bill to take action against slavery several times over the years, but Counselors like Fey'lya shot it down, believing it not to be as pressing as the Imperials," Leia explained apologetically, as if she were the reason nothing could be done.

"Just like the Old Republic," Anakin muttered darkly, turning to face the window again.

"Anakin!" Padme scolded.

Luke sighed. "Perhaps we should all go to bed?" he suggested.

Anakin was the first to storm out.

000{{*}}000

 _Anakin got up just as the first Tatooine sun was beginning to rise. Once he got dressed he headed down to the kitchen where his mom had made them a little breakfast consisting of a couple slices of their ration brade, some fruit, and some blue milk._

 _Anakin had a much better sleep last night than he had for the past few days. After helping Pala, Dorn, and the Ghostling children escape he had finally been able to catch up on his sleep. Not only that, but he somehow knew that they were all safe. He also had a good dream last night. One that gave him hope._

" _Hey, Mom?"_

" _Yes, Ani?" Shmi said as she nibbled her bread._

" _Have you ever met a Jedi?" Anakin asked._

 _Shmi froze and choked a bit on her bread. Once she settled down and drank a little of her blue milk she nodded. "Yes, once, a long time ago," she answered. "Why do you ask?"_

" _I had a dream I was a Jedi last night," Anakin explained. "I left Tatooine and came back and freed all the slaves."_

 _Shmi smiled at her son. "Really?"_

" _Yeah. I think I was much older though," Anakin said. He looked away and Shmi recognized his thinking face. "Do you think I can do it?" he said. "Do you think I can free all the slaves?"_

" _I believe you can do anything you set your heart to," Shmi said. "As long as you believe."_

 _Anakin looked at his mother and wondered. She was so kind and wonderful to everyone. He wondered if she had been anything like him when she was younger and if she'd helped free someone like he did._

" _I love you, Mom."_

" _I love you too, Ani. Now, you better get going before the suns get too hot."_

Anakin woke up with a jerk.

He sat in his bed for a moment before calmed down after remembering where he was again.

Padme woke up next to him. She sat up and turned the lamp next to the bed on. "You had another one, didn't you?" her gentle voice stated .

"Yeah," Anakin admitted, rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me," she said.

Anakin took a deep breath and told her about the memory he saw. "I don't know why I keep having these dreams," Anakin said.

He got out of the bed and went over to the window where the Coruscant traffic flew by even in the dark.

"You've been like this since Jaina asked about your grandparents the other night," Padme told him as she got up and joined him. "Anakin, it's not shameful to not know who your grandparents are."

Anakin couldn't look into his wife's eyes. Couldn't bear to let her see the vulnerable little slave boy he felt right now. But she was his wife, his Angel, his rock he held onto for years throughout all their losses and hard decisions. She had seen him at his best and certainly his worst.

"It never use to bother me before. When I was young I use to wonder who my grandparents were like any child would, but I knew the unlikelihood of ever finding out and stopped wondering. But tonight listening to you and Han talk about where you both come from… that knowledge and pride… it made me realize that though I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master, Hero With No Fear of the Old and New Republic… I have no idea where I really come from," Anakin explained.

Padme looked at her husband as his eyes shined with unshed tears, and her heart cried out for him.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close to her. She should have realized sooner what was bothering him.

Anakin didn't cry, but he took shaky breaths as his wife held him until he was able to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Ani," Padme breathed. "I should have known how difficult this evening was for you, but you have to know that it's not your fault that you don't know."

"But I should know," Anakin told her. "Every time I tried to ask my mother, she would get so sad I had to stop asking. What details I could get were that she was six years old when the slavers took her and that she came from a family wealthy enough to go on a space cruise and dress her in fancy clothes. I don't know if they're still alive or just don't care enough to know what had happened to her."

"But you want to know who they are," Padme told him. "The longer you wait, the harder it will be to find out."

Anakin sighed. "I know we came here to celebrate Fete with the kids…"

"But you won't be able to enjoy this holiday until this stops," Padme finished for him. "We can come back in time to celebrate Fete with the children. I'm sure they'll understand."

000{{*}}000

Jaina had gone to get a glass of water when she noticed the light on in her grandparents' bedroom.

After her mother had tucked her and her brothers in, they had snuck back down the hallway and listened as the adults talked and were surprised by what they had heard. Their grandpa had been a slave! Little Anakin being seven didn't know what slavery was yet, but Jaina and Jacen who studied the Imperial Oppression on beings did. That's why their grandpa never knew his grandparents. Then to learn that slavery was still being practiced and the New Republic not doing anything about… they couldn't believe it. It was no wonder Grandpa was so upset. Uncle Luke had noticed them peaking around the corner, and Jaina had worried that he would tell on them. Yest all he did was give them a mental nudge before suggesting to the adults that they all go to bed. Jaina, Jacen, and little Anakin had barely made it to their rooms before hearing their grandfather storm by them.

Now, Jaina sensed her grandfather's disturbance, so she pressed her head against the door, listening as her grandparents talked. She sensed and heard her grandfather's loss and confusion as he talked about his mother.

She could remember when she and her brothers were kidnapped years ago by Hethrir, not knowing if they would see their parents, uncles, and grandparents again. Her great-grandmother from what she could hear from her grandfather's voice hadn't been as lucky as Jaina and her brothers had been. Her heart ached and saddened for the great-grandmother she never knew but loved anyway.

She continued to listen until she realized they were planning to leave. Leave? When they just got here? She continued to listen until she heard the bed creaking and saw the light turn off.

She ran to her brothers' bedroom and shook them both awake.

"Hmm, Jaina," Jacen grumbled.

"Wake up. Grandma and Grandpa are leaving."

That woke both boys up.

"But they're supposed to be spending Fete here with us," Anakin said.

Jaina told them what she had overheard. Grandpa had managed to fix the hyperdrive on the _Naboo Angel_ , and he and Grandma were planning to leave early in the morning with Artoo.

"What are we going to do?" Jacen asked.

"We're going with them," Jaina said, full of confidence and determination. "Are you both with me?"

000{{*}}000

66 bby

 _The cell was cramped wit the prisoners the pirates had caught, but Shmi managed to find a spot in a corner to lay down even though the cold metal was dirty and uncomfortable and she had no blanket but her sash to use as a pillow. She laid in a fetal position, hugging her doll Captain Jojo close to her._

 _Maybe if she closed her eyes she'll wake up and find out this had all been a very bad dream._

 _She'll be home safe in her bed and wait till Papa comes in and holds her in his safe and warm arms._

 _She must have managed to fall asleep at some point because she woke up startled as she felt the ship drop out of hyperspace._

 _Where were they?_

 _She asked one of her fellow prisoners: Lady Medea she believed her name was. The woman shook her head. "I don't know for sure, but I believe I heard one of the pirates mention Orvax IV."_

" _Where's that?" Shmi asked._

 _Another prisoner, an older man answered, "Somewhere in Hutt space. The Republic has no jurisdiction out here. Unless security back home decides to send a rescue party, we're on our own."_

" _I want to go home!" a little boy Shmi's age cried._

 _Shmi wanted to go home too, but she had to be brave. Brave like Papa._

" _Quiet in there!" one of the pirates, a dug barked at them, waving a blaster._

 _The prisoners were immediately silent, except for a man who stood up. "I demand that you release me. I come from a very powerful family who will pay handsomely for my return."_

 _The dug laughed, amused. "Oh, we know Count Melbin. Problem for you is that your "family" don't seem obligated to pay your ransom. Most especially your son who seems more eager inheriting your position than acquiring your release," he said, then turned to the rest of the prisoners._

 _Shmi had a sick feeling in her stomach._

" _Same goes to the rest of you," the dug announced. "You hear that? I guess wealth and power doesn't guarantee your family's love!"_

 _Shmi felt tears in her eyes as many people around her cried. She knew Aunt Kostanza hated her, and Grandmother couldn't bear to be in the same room without scolding her for something, but Uncle Bron liked her. When Papa was away, he'd take her outside and showed her the forests at home and take her up the mountains. And of course, Papa loved her. He promised her that he wouldn't let any harm come to her._

 _Papa would come and rescue her. She kept repeating that to herself and tried to ignore everyone else's tears. If she didn't cry that meant Papa would come._

 _The armored pirate from earlier came into view, and Shmi tried to hide behind Lady Medea's now filthy skirts._

 _The pirate seemed to summon them all up. "Your families refused to pay your ransoms. Even though we gave them the time and proof of your abduction. I suppose we'll have to make a profit off of you by other means," he said._

" _What do you mean?" the older man, next to Shmi and Lady Medea asked, frightened._

" _What do you think we mean?!" the dug exclaimed. "You're all being sold into slavery! Only other way to make a decent profit off you lot."_

 _Slavery._

 _The word echoed in Shmi's mind again. She tugged on Lady Medea's skirts. Maybe she would know._

" _What's slavery?" she whispered, hoping that no one would hear her._

 _Unfortunately, the armored pirate did over everyone's crying and outrage. "It means you will do what your master tells you or suffer the consequences," he said, his vizor piercing deep into Shmi. "I expect you to remember little Shmi. You are not a princess any longer."_

 _He left them as did the dug, and the tears Shmi had tried so hard to keep in, shed from her eyes._

000{{*}}000

 **The purple crystal felt cold in his hands, devoid of his daughter's warmth.**

 **He had been on Alderaan during a diplomatic mission when he woke up one night, feeling terror like never before. He then knew something was horribly wrong, and his beloved would have felt it as well.**

 **He tried comming his family at their estate, but received no word from them for days until after a small package had arrived to his quarters containing the amethyst necklace Shmi's mother had given to her a long time ago.**

 **He then knew what he had feared: Shmi had been taken.**

 **Not only that, but because her necklace had been sent straight to him instead of his family that meant that her kidnapper knew who she really was to him.**

 **His hand enclosed the crystal in a tight grip, the sharp edges dug into his skin painfully.**

 **His little Shmi.**

 **He could still hear her crying out to him in his sleep.**

 **He remembered the first time he held her tiny body in his arms. The way her tiny hands gripped his fingers and tugged at his beard. The way she stared at him and trusted him. He felt everything he ever knew changed and promised that she would grow up safe and loved.**

 **Now, she was gone.**

 **He couldn't stand here, and pretend nothing was wrong.**

 **He didn't care what troubles he got into.**

 **He was going to find Shmi, even if it killed him.**

000{{*}}000

 **Well, thanks for reading. Not sure when the next chapter will come up. I'm working on another story idea of mine. Coming soon: Leia Skywalker: the Secret Princess. Leia's journal from when she is sent to Alderaan at the age ten for her protection up until she's captured and taken to the Death Star. I hope all you Leia fans will love it.**

 **Also, I'm real excited for the upcoming Solo movie in May. Hoping to see it with my father when it comes out.**

 **Please favor and review so I know what you all think of this.**


End file.
